The How to Guide
by WereBunny87
Summary: How to catch a dragon, dress a bear (or maybe a bat?) , make toast, stop a fight, and save a Hufflepuff. Various couples each one shot. My typical warnings apply.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am just transferring this from AO3 to here guys...until I can upload the sequel for I Can't Wait , Exhibit A, and Death's Sacrifice...hope you enjoy!**

 **Characters aren't mine. Idea is mine and my friend's.**

 **Ooooooooooo ooooooooooo**

The How to Guide- #1- How to Stop a Fight-Luc/Harry

Harry shrank back against his blond friend as the angry faces of his enemy house bore down on him. Furious eyes and teeth bared caused Harry to shiver and his mind whirled around his head for escape. He was pleased when Draco positioned his frame even more in front of him, shielding his body from their sight as the older male snarled at the group of Gryffindors surrounding them. Ronald Weasley, the idiot of this hob knob group, stepped forward; wand extended and malicious glee in his eyes.

"Well look at this boys and girls! A traitor girly boy togethr with his Death Eater Master."

Snickers resounded through the room and Harry winced, not daring to look at his long time friend. He shied away from the accusing stares and nearly flinched when Draco ran soothing fingers through his hair. In shock, the green orbed Hufflepuff looked up through the fringe of his long dark locks and stared at Draco with wide eyes. The Slytherin Prince smiled kindly at his little badger friend and was silently furious at how timid the Potter heir had turned out to be.

From the very beginning, their first meeting, Harry had been quiet and shy. He had stayed to the shadows and had steadfastly avoided everyone if he could help it. He'd instinctively been petrified when around Hagrid and had fled the instant they'd entered Diagon Alley. That's when, according to Harry, he had spotted Draco and his father walking casually into the bookstore of Flourish and Blott's and the little Potter had followed thinking he'd seen angels gracing earth with their presence. It certainly explained the awe stricken expression on the shy child's face when said boy had run to them and fallen to his knees before them. He had pleaded and begged for forgiveness, citing that he would be a good boy if only they'd guide him and protect him.  
Draco had been greatly astonished, while Lucius had calmly drawn the boy into a corner of the bookstore and then sat him down in a chair. He and Draco had observed Harry got a few minutes while the boy had picked at his over grown shirt in nervousness. Finally, Lucius placed a hand on his son's shoulder, instructing him to pay attention. Draco had nodded, noting with a bit of surprise, the flare of protectiveness that sifted through his father's gaze when it shifted back to the young child before them.

"What is your name, child?" was Lucius' reply to Harry's fervent prayers and supplications.

Draco's jaw dropped when a quiet 'Harry Potter' was the boy's response. This drab, shy, admittedly gorgeous child was the boy-who-lived? What had happened to the savior of the wizarding world? The older wizard was seeing something that Draco wasn't and it was disconcerting the eleven year old.

"And where are your guardians, young Harry?"

This question caused Harry to flinch and sink further into the chair, almost becoming swallowed in his overly large clothes. Draco's father had knelt, brushing Harry's bangs from his face. The look reverence and fearful hope blossoming from that little eleven year old caused every protective instinct Draco had to push to the forefront. He'd never had a brother, but he was determined to accept Harry as such.

"You are alone then, little one?"

Harry nodded sadly, fat tears pouring down his face and Lucius tisked before pulling him close and giving Draco a pointed look, who understood and wrapped his arms around Harry as well. Draco whispered kind words to the child in his arms and smiled proudly when the little boy hunkered down into their embrace. His father nodded in encouragement and all was good until a loud booming voice echoed through the store causing a whimper of fear to steal from the cupid's bow lips of the child in their arms.  
Lucius sneered when Hagrid came blundering over, all agitation and volume of proclamations about how dangerous it was to be around people who he didn't know. At which point Lucius drew himself up, rage billowing off of his form as he turned to face the half giant who was terrifying the young child still securely held in his son's arms.

"You will stand down and leave this child alone, grounds keeper. Can you not see how frightened he is?" growled the tall blond, garnering a look of gratitude from Harry that broke Draco's heart.

Hagrid spluttered, attempting to defend himself as Lucius turned away with a sneer of disgust and picked Harry up in his arms and walked gracefully away. His son quickly trailed behind him, concern for the shivering Harry, who had buried himself deep with in Lucius' hold.

"Draco, from now on you are to protect Harry as if he were your younger brother." receiving a nod from his determined son, Lucius smirked and tightened his hold on the child in his arms before addressing said young wizard with kindness in his tone."Draco and I will take care of you from now on, Harry. We will be you guardians."

Harry beamed at them in relief and nodded frantically before the Malfoy's plus one had continued shopping. Years had passed. Harry had been sorted into Hufflepuff, getting him mean looks and snide comments because he wasn't a Gryffindor like all of society felt should be. But despite it all , Draco and Harry had begun to get closer, almost appearing as if they were attached at the hip. And over the years Draco's father and revealed to them both one of the reasons that he had saved Harry in the first place. Harry was Lucius' mate and his creature side had demanded that he protect his little one. The Wizarding child had squeaked but otherwise had accepted the bond with nothing but a blush and a smile of happiness.

As Draco pulled out of his thoughts and focused once more on his little brother and surroundings, he smiled at the fact that Harry had accepted every one of the courting gifts that his father had sent the little badger. So it was with a sneer of derision towards the insufferable redhead who had been a harassment to Harry since day one, that Draco stood tall and proud as was befitting a Malfoy.

"You have no right to sling such words as traitor around, Weasel."

Harry leaned into the older Slytherin's touch with a sigh. He trusted his big brother to take care of everything. His angels had always protected him like they promised they would. He shifted his light green shirt in his hands as was common when he was nervous and he hoped that his mate would take him away soon. He hated being surrounded by these bigots. Ronald puffed out his chest, drawing Harry's timid eyes back to him.

"Shut it Death Eater scum." shouted the sixteen year old angrily, his red face mimicking his equally coppery red hair."You and your harlot don't deserve to school here!"

Draco huffed in annoyance and drew at a chain about his neck. He tapped his wand against a charm on it and the charm enlarged to show a small hand held mirror. He said a word and the mirror lit up. Harry was astonished at the course of action his brother was taking. Oh man Luc was going to be livid.

"Father."

"Yes, Dragon?"

"Come take Harry while I murder a blood traitor and his lackies." lackies who abruptly stopped snickering after he stated this.

"Of course." the line went dead and the charm was shrunk and necklace hidden.

Ron laughed mockingly at Draco and Harry, making fun of the former for calling on his father once more for something he should be taking care of himself.

"Cowards! Can't handle us on your own?"

"When he shouldn't have to lift a finger towards you to make you shut up, no Mr. Weasley. But do continue insulting my son and mate. I'll be sure to liberate your family of one more mouth to feed." drawled Lucius Malfoy's voice as he stepped from the shadows, silver eyes gleaming with hellfire as he glared angrily at the nearly pissing child.

Harry smiled shyly at his mate before following the urging of his brother and running to his angel with open arms and tears in his eyes. Ron spluttered and made gagging noises when the older wizard and Harry exchanged tender kisses. When the kiss ended, the Weasley male was privy to why Lucius Malfoy was one of Voldemort's closest Death Eaters as he and the other Gryffs were suddenly strung up to the ceiling with one flick of Lucius' hand.

"Consider yourselves lucky I am unable to act as I wish while in Hogwarts." snapped the blond who then gathered his mate in his hold, similar to how they'd first met, and then turned to his son."Let us go, Draco. These idiots aren't worth the waste of air it would take to properly punish them."

Draco nodded, a small grin on his face as he saw his brother nuzzle close to his father, for once comfortable. Now that the ridiculous confrontation was handled, it was time to go home. There Harry would be loved and homeschooled and protected, for the rest of his life.  
It was three days before anyone found the silenced and bound children hanging from the ceiling by the scruff of their shirts. Everyone that knew of Harry being harassed never let them forget how deeply they had been humiliated, for the rest of their time at Hogwarts.

Actions

↑ Top

Next


	2. How to Dress a Bear

**A/N: Second one**

 **Ooooooooooo**

How to Dress a Bear- Sev/Harry

"Please, Sev?"

"No."

"But...it would be so cute!"

"No. Absolutely not. I refuse to wear such a ridiculous outfit."

Bright green eyes flashed pitifully in his direction and Severus groaned in exasperation. How did this brat always end up getting him into doing things he would otherwise refuse to do?  
He glared at the tuxedo in his hands, angry with it for still being in his possession. The boy had stuffed the offending article of clothing into his potion stained hands with an excited look in his eyes. Why did this have to be an outfit that Harry wanted to see him in? He'd never worn anything besides his robes and muggle jeans and t-shirt. So with this in mind he took a breath and prepared to firmly stand against donning such nonsense.

"Please, Sev-bear? I really want to see you in this tux. It would be so hot!" Harry pouted, his lower lip trembling in such a way that Severus couldn't decide whether to nibble on the delectable things or curse them.

"Imp. I refuse to wear this contraption."

Big, fat tears began to leak from Harry's eyes and Severus panicked. Shite! The Fates hated him. They just bloody hated him. They were kind enough to give him a beautiful young mate. And they cursed him with one that could turn on the puppy dog look like a light switch. He winced and gave a huff of resignation before scowling and turning away.

"Fine. I'll wear the blasted thing, just stop crying."

The 'whoop' of cheer that resounded through the room had Severus pinching the bridge of his nose as a headache began to form behind his eyes. A sudden body colliding with his own and arms wrapping around his neck brought his mind back to the teen. His little lover nuzzled his neck and smiled.

"Thanks, Sev-bear!"

Severus sighed and kissed his mate on the cheek, not really annoyed anymore.

"Anything for you, brat."

-end-


	3. How To Love A Dragon

**A/N: And chapter 3**

 **OoooooOooooooooooo**

How to Guide #3- How to Love a Dragon

Harry sighed as he sat in the clearing in the center of the Forbidden Forest. It had been a year now since he'd defeated Voldemort and no one would leave him alone about it. No one had expected that the older wizard would just stop fighting and that Harry wouldn't kill the man once he was disarmed. He wasn't a murderer though and he wished vehemently that everyone would leave him alone about it.  
Oddly enough, the Malfoys and Snape had supported his decision and each had offered a place for him to stay if society became too much for him. What further made him an outcast was the fact that he visited the incarcerated Dark Lord nearly every weekend, determined to give the man one friend in a sea of endless hatred and ridicule. Neither of them spoke much during these sessions, but they did spend hours playing Wizards Chess and often Harry would sneak a snake on his person so that the lonely man could talk to another Speaker besides himself. He didn't miss the looks of gratitude that the proud man quickly hid either.

Needless to say, he wasn't very popular at the moment. Even Ron and Hermione, who had stuck with him through everything, thought that he was nutters. While they were still his friends, it was a very strained friendship and so Harry avoided them as often as he could.  
Which led him to being in the middle of the Forbidden Forest instead of in Potions. He was sure that Snape would throw a fit, but he was almost as certain that the man would understand.  
Harry lay back in the grass, staring upwards through the trees at the peaceful rolling clouds beyond the canopy above him. He often came out here to think since school restarted. The repairs to Hogwarts had been extensive but worth it and the Gryffindor had gladly helped in her recovery despite the hostility received from the other students. It had been worth it though, seeing as the school was even more majestically beautiful than when he had first laid eyes on her when he was eleven.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts with a huff, he rolled to his side; spreading his fingers along the blades of cool green grass beneath him. It was times like these he felt free. Where he didn't feel the crushing weight of the accusing stares of his peers. A rustling to his left brought his piercing green eyes swiveling to the location, wand suddenly in his hand and the peace of the moment long forgotten. The stray Death Eater or disgruntled Light wizard out to make his life miserable wasn't unheard of. Especially over the last year.  
Harry scrunched up his nose, hoping fervently that he was wrong and that it was just a cute little bunny hopping through the bushes. He waited with bated breath as the rustling grew closer and left him in a 'woosh' of awed air at the sight of the figure that /did/ step out into the clearing.

"Oh aren't you pretty." he breathed reverently as he rolled over onto his stomach and levered himself up onto his hands and knees.

Standing before him was one of the most enchanting dragons he had ever had the pleasure of seeing face to face. From muzzle to the tip of his tail, the dragon appeared to be about fifty feet long and covered in shimmering silver-blue scales. The giant reptile stood a decent height as well, it's shoulder reaching just above Harry's head. And he was five foot seven inches.  
Intelligent golden cat eyes fixed him with a curious stare and Harry sat back on his haunches with a flush of excitement dusting his cheeks.  
He had no clue that dragons visited the Forbidden Forest. He was suddenly grateful that he visited this clearing, he didn't relish missing out on such astonishing beauty.

The young wizard held out a hand towards the dragon, fully expecting the magnificent creature to balk and take flight. That didn't happen though. Instead the sliver-blue muzzle inclined and a rough forked tongue darted out to timidly yet curiously lick at his outstretched hand.  
Harry's eyes lit up and he giggled, but held still as the dragon began to snuffle along his entire body. A satisfied puff of air was loosed in his face before the horse sized head gently rested itself on his shoulder. With a grin the boy-who-lived began to stroke alone the reptile's muzzle and around the ridges along the creature's eyes. A loud purr-like rumble rolled through the clearing and Harry let out a peaceful sigh as he listened to it. He couldn't believe he was actually petting a dragon. Wouldn't Charlie be jealous? The thought had him snickering. The elder Weasley was one of the few who actually applauded Harry's choice of how defeating the Dark Lord should play out. They had stayed in touch regardless of how the younger two Weasley's felt.

Turning his attention back to the dragon, Harry finally placed an impulsive kiss to the Dragon's snout before pulling away and laying back down in the grass. He was amused when the creature whined a bit before hunkering down beside the teen, flaring his large wings briefly before securing them tightly against his body.

"Well I could name you Abraxas, in honor of the Malfoy family who took care of me after my defeat of the Dark Lord." the creature stilled, confusing Harry who simply continued petting the reptile as it gazed at him thoughtfully.

Licking his lips, the Gryffindor peered into golden eyes and graced the dragon with a rather nervous smile.

"I've been meaning to thank the Malfoys for months now. I mean, I've loved Draco since I first met him in first year, but I never expected any of the Malfoys to ever care a wit about me. But they not only stood up for me, they offered me a home!" a small harsh laugh escaped his chest before he could push it back."I don't know what to do honestly. They went from hating me to being concerned about me in a blink of an eye. Same with Professor Snape. I care about them too, you know. Not just because of my secret love of Draco. Narcissa is so nice when you get past her Black-bred aloofness. Lucius is stern but loving in his own way and Draco...he's one in a million. Merlin, he's so beautiful and protective. The first to jump to my aid when the other wizards began to physically attack me."

A mournful sound escaped the dragon and Harry reached over to scratch the reptile's snout affectionately. He hadn't thought that the creature would understand him, but it was nice to have it so. He missed having someone to talk to.

"Don't worry, Draco hexed all of them while Lucius smeared their names in the Prophet. And Snape invited me to stay at Spinner's End with him until everything blew over. It's sad that I care more for them than I do for anyone else in my life. I wish I could tell them. Tell them all, how much I care."

Harry yawned, feeling content and tired. Relaxing further into the cool earth,he fell asleep unaware of the dragon staring at him intently for a few good moments before a new figure entered the clearing. The aristocratic blond raised a brow at the slumbering teen at the dragon's feet, eventually striding closer.

"Who would have guessed that the child felt so strongly about us, agreed?" Lucius Malfoy questioned, unsurprised when the reptile shifted and became a human.

In place of the silver-blue dragon stood Draco Malfoy, his possessive silver eyes taking in the form of the Savior as the oblivious boy slept in the clearing.

"He named me Abraxas, father. I would say he cares for us a whole lot more than anyone ever thought." was the reply.

Harry was so unfailingly loyal that it warmed the hearts of both men. If they were honest with themselves, they could say they felt humbled by the love and devotion they the younger wizard showed for his fellow man. It tore at their hearts that the fickleness of society caused the brilliant teen to seek solace away from the world.

"He loves /you/, he said." Draco's father commented with amusement and the dragon animagus cast a mock glare at his parent.

"Yes father, I heard." his voice was tender though as he returned his eyes to the teen at his feet.

He'd never confessed it to anyone, but he had been hot for the Gryffindor since second year, when the prodigy had first uttered parseltongue in DADA.

"What will you do now?"

"What I will always do."

An arch stare was sent his way, which he pointedly ignored as he sat next to Harry's head and began to card his fingers gently through unruly locks. His father stepped closer to him and the Malfoy heir was certain that the elder was smirking down at him.

"And what, pray tell, is that?

Oh yes, definitely smirking. Draco sneered in annoyance, his eyes bleeding gold for a brief moment before subsiding back into their normal silver.

"Protect him. Love him. Listen to him. He is mine now that I know he feels the same way about me." the firm statement made Lucius blink in shock.

He had no idea that his son felt so strongly for the child that Severus had practically adopted as his own.

"A Malfoy gets what a Malfoy wants." he muttered finally, garnering a snort from his son as the boy continued to pet his Harry.

"That and the fact that Harry will know how to love his dragon."

Lucius rolled his eyes at the cheesy statement but let it slide in view of the fact that his child had just owned up to the fact that he cared greatly for Harry. It would be amusing to watch the teens court each other. Maybe they'd even give him grand-kids. He chuckled quietly before resting a calm hand on his son's head.

"You have my blessings, Dragon."

Silver eyes lit up in joy before a smirk tugged at Draco's mouth.

"Thank you, father. I will guard my treasure always."

Lucius nodded. He had no doubt that Draco would do just that. The wizarding world had best watch themselves, or Draco would rip them to shreds. Lucius smirked, thoroughly amused. He hoped such an occurrence took place. It would be worth it to see the culprits pain as the Malfoys and Severus tore them apart. He turned on his heel, leaving the way he'd entered into the clearing.

"Love him well, child." he threw over his shoulder and then continued on his way.

Draco scoffed but lay down beside his love, breathing in the gentle scent of earth and rain that rolled off of his Harry.

"I promise."


	4. How to Make Toast

**A/N: chapter 4 ...I dunno who the person is**

OoooooOooooooooooo

Harry hummed as he moved about the kitchen making breakfast. He grinned as he set about making eggs and bacon and setting the table. He was at the manor his lover had built for him at the end of the war. They had made sure he was hidden away from the outside world, far away from the backstabbing idiots that resided in the magical world. And they had thrived out here in the middle of the country so far. No one had bothered them in all of the time they'd lived here.

Smiling, the ex-boy who lived drew out some slices of bread then walked over to the toaster before placing them inside the toaster. Then he went into the fridge and took out butter and peach jam, setting it on the table. Finally, he finished off the bacon and eggs and doled them out to the plates set out for he and his lover.

"Mmm. Smells good, child."

Harry rolled his eyes at the nickname. No matter how old Harry got, his lover called him child. It was exasperating trying to tell him to act differently, however, so he let it slide. He really loved his mate though.  
His lover gave him a small kiss on the lips before grinning and stealing a deeper kiss. Harry moaned into the lip lock, stretching and flexing his fingers in the shirt of his mate, forgetting about the meal he'd prepared in lieu of making out with his significant other.  
When they pulled apart, both were breathless and both sporting raging erections that almost demanded immediate attention. Too bad Harry's stomach took that moment to grumble, causing his love to chuckle and his own cheeks to heat up in embarrassment. They finally sat and began to eat, a companionable silence falling between them.

A moan echoed through their small kitchen, drawing Harry to his lover who was sinking his teeth into his peach jam slathered toast. Harry wiggled in his seat, his erection never flagging. Lust tinged eyes locked with his own and Harry froze like an animal being hunted.

"How do you make the toast so good, child?" He purred, slowly taking another bite.

Harry shivered at the tone of voice his lover used. Now he wanted to skip the rest of breakfast and take care of his 'problem'. As if reading his mind, his lover snatched him up, abandoning his seat and plate, and headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to their room.

He never did find out how Harry made such delightful toast.


	5. How to Stop a Fight

**A/N: OMG an update! Sort of ... th** ** _is_** **is probably gonna be it for a while too...sorry guys...im going through a lot right now. nothing is abandoned but i just dont have a lot of time, as i have a new baby and will be moving again soon. anyways, i hope everone is alright and i cherish all of the reviews and likes and all that i recieve...thank you!**

 **I OWN NOTHING.**

 **ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

" 'Arry! Where ya at?" bellowed a deep voice, causing a small child of eleven to squeak and pick up his pace. Everything was so terrifying here!

Just this morning he was doing his normal round of chores, feeding his family and cleaning every mess known to man inside the abode. He never imagined that his routine would be upended. That his relatives, who hated his guts, would randomly hand him over to a beast of a man as soon as the brute said something about his name being on some list for a magical school. _Magic was real._ He didn't know whether to laugh happily or hysterically. All of his short life so far had been nothing but a barrage of having to be _normal_. Some how knowing that he was anything but.

To make matters worse, his Aunt and Uncle had practically and maliciously shoved the terrified boy at the oaf, told the giant to take 'the little freak and be gone' as they were done. They wanted someone else to deal with him from now on.

Harry had followed at first, waiting for his chance to escape. And as soon as they had passed into Diagon Alley he had ducked behind some witches and started running. Nothing looked familiar and he was having trouble breathing. His chest felt tight, anxiety shooting through him. Too many people and now that giant guy was looking for him again. He had to get away! Seeing white from the corner of his eyes, he turned in its direction.

 _Angels_!

Two angels, one tall and one smaller, maybe his age, glided into what looked to Harry like a bookstore. Feeling relief flood through him, he ran after them, slipping in through the door. He followed them behind a stack of books and fell at their feet.

"Please kind angels…help me hide from him?" he pleaded, tears finally spilling down his cheeks as he gazed at the blonds before him.

The taller male raised a finely sculpted brow. Confusion, curiosity, and something the child couldn't name passed through blue eyes. Just when the prostrate boy felt that they would turn him away, the smaller of the two knelt beside him at the nod of the other.

"Who are you hiding from, child?" inquired the taller male. His smaller counterpart pulled him gently into a hug, an action that was obviously very rare in how hesitant the hug was.

Still, Harry melted into the hug and he sniffled before flinching when the door opened and the man in question came barreling into the bookstore. Loudly he called Harry's name causing the little one to shrink against his smallest saviour. The older 'angel' sneered at the display. Of course this child would be terrified of the half giant. Who wouldn't. Ignoring the blundering fool, he knelt and lifted the child's chin. Blue met green and he was stunned with their mesmerizing beauty.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy, young child. I will not allow this clumsy buffoon to come near you again. My son Draco will stay at your side as I deal with this man." his voice was firm and calm. Those green eyes calmed, shining up at him trustingly and he inwardly smirked.

The now named angel, Lucius, stood at his full height and faced the giant who was making his way over to where they were, having spotted the young Harry. Lucius gave a cold look to the giant and inwardly praised his son when he gently calmed Harry when he whimpered.

"Hagrid. How….brazen you are in frightening this young man. I shouldn't say I'm surprised. What that old fool was thinking , allowing you around children is beyond me." the blond snidely commented, idly running a gloved finger tip over his cane where his wand was nestled.

Hagrid glared, his wild hair and bushy beard seemingly flared in his indignation. He attempted to step around the younger wizard but paused when he had a wand swiftly trained in his face.

"'Arry Potter is my responsibility. Dumbledore trusted me wit 'em. Leave off Malfoy. You lot have no business with tha lad." he boomed.

Lucius sneered, the grip on his wand tightening. That old fraud didn't know when to butt out. He cast a small glance to the young Harry, curled in the protective arms of his son. So this was the famed Harry Potter. Nothing like his friend Severus boasted he would be. Pompous like his father. Spoiled. No this child was scared. Abused. How was this possible? How could this be? The older wizard's eyes narrowed. He would find out why this was, very soon. As it was, he returned his attention to the imbecile, his eyes growing frosty.

"I do not see a problem with this child being in my care, as I am not the one terrifying him. Leave , you buffoon. Tell your great master that the Potter heir is under my fully capable hands." with that stated, he twisted the wand slightly under the chin of the giant; Hagrid's beady eyes widening in genuine fear. He gulped before finally nodding swiftly and lumbering off in the direction of the door.

Lucius tisked in annoyance before turning back to his son and their new charge. Both were talking softly to one another, Draco's slightly lower than Harry's despite their voices not shifting yet. How to proceed with this new development? He thought for a moment and finally a cruel smile lit his features. Masking it asquickly as it had appeared, he signaled to his son to stand and come to his side. The younger Malfoy obeyed immediately, gently dragging his new friend with him.

"Harry, why did you not come with your family?" Lucius ventured softly, eyes kind even as his face remained neutral.

The boy flinched and bowed his head in shame.

"They hate freaks like me, sir. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia have tried to get rid of my magic many times. Im sorry sir. Don't hate me angel, even though I'm a freak!" he whimpered in fear.

White hot rage shot through him, his son's countanence mimicking his own turbulant emotions. This would not stand. If he had to raise that muggle family to the ground he would make sure they paid for harming a wizarding child. He would adopt this boy, Dumbledore be damned. His Master would likely help as well. Straightening his spine he held his hand out to Harry and smiled a small quirk of the lips.

"You are coming home with me."

The bastards would pay for harming someone claimed by a Malfoy. And Lucius can definitely marked this boy as his.

To be continued….


End file.
